helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokunaga Chinami
|image = tokunaga-aug2015.jpg |caption = Tokunaga Chinami, August 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 164cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2002-2015 ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-2015) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = (2005, 2007-2015) (2005-2006) |generation = 1st Generation |acts = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX-α, DIY♡, Mellowquad, Mobekimasu |blog = |sig = Tokunagachinamiautograph4566.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tokunaga's Autograph }} Tokunaga Chinami '(徳永千奈美) is a Japanese pop singer and was an idol of Hello! Project. She was a member of Berryz Koubou, DIY♡, and Mellowquad. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tokunaga Chinami was born on May 22, 1992 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2002 On June 30, Tokunaga Chinami joined Hello! Project after successfully passing the Hello! Project Kids Audition along with 14 other girls.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. She was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas and was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2008 In 2008, her cellphone was stolen and several pictures were leaked out to the internet. 2009 At the spring concert in Tokyo (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~), on April 5 it was reported that Tokunaga collapsed on stage. A short while after Tokunaga collapsed, fellow member Tsugunaga Momoko came out on stage and said that “Chinami just got over enthusiastic and used up too much energy, but she will be fine”. A recording of Tsugunaga’s message has confirmed the news. In 2009, Tokunaga was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Tokunaga, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2012 On July 20, it was announced that Tokunaga, Yajima Maimi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Tokunaga was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow Berryz Koubou member Natsuyaki Miyabi and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. On May 22, Tokunaga had her birthday event, titled "there My 21 Birthd Party.night!" On May 26, Tokunaga appeared on the cover of the magazine ''Rod & Reel. This is her first time being on the cover of a magazine by herself. On June 8, Tokunaga's twitter account was closed. 2014 On May 22, Tokunaga celebrated her 22nd birthday. The special event was called Berryz Koubou ~Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event 2014~ , the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On March 3, Tokunaga graduated from Berryz Koubou, along with the rest of the group, and became a Hello! Project advisor. On May 4, she attended Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ as a judge. In November 25, it was announced by UP-FRONT PROMOTION's representative director that Tokunaga will halt her position as a Hello! Project advisor to study abroad."Notice of Tokunaga Chinami" Hello! Project official website. 2015-11-25. Personal Life Family= Tokunaga parents are divorced and is using her mother's family name. Her birth name is rumoured to be Suzuki Chinami. She has an older sister and two younger sisters. She also has a pet dog named Root. |-|Education= When Tokunaga joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a fourth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2011. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tokunaga Chinami has acquired: *Sudo Maasa:' Tokunaga gets along well with Sudo Maasa in Berryz Koubou. *'Shimizu Saki:' She also gets along well with Shimizu Saki in Berryz Koubou. *'Yajima Maimi:' She is good friends with ℃-ute member Yajima Maimi. |-|Name Meaning= Tokunaga's given name, "Chinami", means thousand (千; chi), a kind of plant (奈; na) and beauty (美; mi). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tokunaga Chinami: *'Chii-san''' (ちーさん): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Birthdate:' *'Nickname:' Chii-san (ちーさん), Toku-san (徳さん), China (ちな), Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan Chii-chan (ちーちゃん), Chinako (ちなこ), Chii (ちい) *'Blood Type:' O *'Birthplace:' Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 164cm (5'4.6") *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2015-03-03: Graduated *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从*´∇｀) *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Light Blue' (2005-2006) **'Orange' (2005, 2007-2015) *'DIY♡ Color:' **'Yellow' (2012) **'Purple' (2012-2015) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2015) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **ZYX-α (2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **DIY♡ (2012-) **Mellowquad (2013-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' Kaparua *'Favorite English Phrase:' "Member of Society". *'Special Skill:' Badminton. *'Strong Point:' Laughing. *'Weak Points:' Being fickle. *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs and Elephants. *'Favovite Colors:' Red, Yellow, Orange. *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, "Ai no Shirushi" by PUFFY. *'Current Favorite Songs:' "Stay" by Miley Cyrus, "GOOD LUCKY!!!" By Gucky, "Aitai" by Yuzu *'Rival': Yajima Maimi |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Sleeping *'Special skill': Badminton, making crossed eyes, laughing *'Strong point': I laugh everyday! *'Weak point': I get mad as soon as I don't like something *'Habit': My eyes are half-open when I'm sleeping *'Favorite color': Pink, orange, black, gray, white *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing to do': Handicrafts, ice-skating *'Scared of': Ghosts! *'Favorite movie': "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite book': "The Tigger Movie" book (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite word': "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (thank you) "Daisuki!" (I love you) "Genki!!" (energetic) *'Favorite season': Summer. Because you can really play all you want *'Favorite food': Sushi, fruits, spaghetti, nattou, figs *'Least favorite food': Green bell peppers, green peas, mushrooms *'Favorite song': "Momoiro Kataomoi" (Matsuura Aya) *'Charm point': Eyes, smiling face *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::I don't find it hard because I really love what I am doing. The only difficult thing is waking up early in the morning. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::We've had many great experiences since we started the band but my most impressive moment was our concert at Saitama Super Arena (one of the best stadiums in Japan). It was such a very happy moment for me :3. What are your goals?: ::To play our own concert at Budoukan, one of the greatest stadiums in Japan. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Still living a colorful life: fashion, my smile and my feelings will all be colorful. Discography :See also: List:Tokunaga Chinami Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2012.10.13 Orange *2013.09.07 White Other DVDs *2010.11.xx Berryz Days 2 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (with Sudou Maasa & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.05.25 Berryz Days 6 ～Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara! Tokunaga・Tsugunaga Hen~ *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD *2014.07.28 Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 "Tokunaga Chinami & Sugaya Risako" *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Tsugunaga Momoko) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Kumai Yurina) Publications Solo Photobooks #2009.09.11 Chinami #2012.10.12 Metamorphose (メタモルフォーゼ) Digital Photobooks *2009.09.11 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Chii version) *2011.04.05 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Chii version) *2013.09.24 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Chii version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Chinami Tokunaga (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.05.25 Rod & Reel July Issue Featured on the cover *2010.04.xx Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (with Yajima Maimi) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (with Sudou Maasa) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Natsuyaki Miyabi) Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Kamoshita Akemi) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011- Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no karada doko desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Stageplay) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) (with Yajima Maimi) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Harold and Tatiana) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Musical) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) *2015– GREEN ROOM Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2012–2015 BZS1422 Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Trivia *Her favorite artists are Inui Hiroshi, misono, AAA, Nakamura Ataru and Miley Cyrus. *Entertains herself by doing an "eyeball relay" (shuffling her eyeballs side-to-side). *Chinami has a dog named Ruuto, who is of the same breed of Shimizu Saki's dog Kurumi. *Known within other Hello! Project members for doing one-shot gags often. Ishikawa Rika singled her out on some of her past gags on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *Collects small stuffed animals. Her favorite is a small green dinosaur, from the Chobin series of stuffed animals. *In Berryz Koubou's latest DVD magazine, Tokunaga has claimed she wants to make an all around the world trip with all of Berryz Koubou. She said "When we land we can say 'We are Berryz Koubou' and then fly to the next country". *She appears on the pv of Boogie Train '03 along with Sudo Maasa, Tsugunaga Momoko, and Umeda Erika. *Hello! Project Kids Audition song: Momoiro no Kataomoi by Matsuura Aya *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is Ume. *During the trip to Hawaii, she shared room with Shimizu Saki. *Sometimes calls Natsuyaki Miyabi her "girlfriend." *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was Kumai Yurina. *She hates perfumes that have a too sweet scent. *People often says that her voice is loud. *Back when she first started in Berryz, when they did their self-introductions and were asked what was their favorite food, even though she liked sushi the best she gave a different answer because she thought sushi wasn't a cute answer. After some prompting they find out it is spaghetti. Tokunaga said she doesn't find spaghetti cute anymore, so she gives her real answer (sushi) nowadays. *Berryz Koubou members call her "granny" because she does things like eat umeboshi and she has had a bag of them on the train (which is like old people food). *She's usually in a high tension, that's why is really easy to tell when she's feeling down. When something troubles her, she's really lost in thoughts. *On a magazine, she stated that live events are places where she can reaffirm her own objective point of growth. *Only when she look at seals or dolphins (or something like this), she can say that she calm down, and that all her worries go away. *She's in charge of comedy in Berryz Koubou because she says puns all the time. *In 4th grade, she ranked 3rd at the prefectural tournament of Badminton. *In Yorosen!, she taught Berryz Koubou about Ecology. *She can recite pi to 45 decimal places. *Is the only Berryz Koubou member to have a Twitter account. *She mentioned on Hello Pro Time that she has been sleeping alot lately. *When Berryz Koubou first debuted, Tokunaga had the longest hair within the group. Although, in 2005, she decided to cut her hair short. *Tsugunaga Momoko says she gets really angry when she's hungry. *She wants to learn English so she could talk to Barack Obama, president of the United States. *When she was asked which smile of all Hello! Project members she likes the most she answered it would be Suzuki Kanon's. *Considers Yajima Maimi as her greatest rival in Hello! Project. See Also *Gallery:Tokunaga Chinami *List:Tokunaga Chinami Discography Featured In *List:Tokunaga Chinami Concert & Event Appearances Suzuki Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Twitter Account *Official Blog es:Tokunaga Chinami fr:Tokunaga Chinami it:Tokunaga Chinami Category:Tokunaga Chinami Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood Type O Category:May Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Orange Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Mellowquad Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Advisors Category:2015 Departures Category:Staff members